Midnight Sun Madness
by PetiteEnigma
Summary: A series of fics too short to stand on their own. All characters and pairings. Songfics, oneshots, and drabbles. Reviews are love.


Disclaimer: I'm definitely not the creator of A:TLA, Mike and Brian get that honor, I'm just creative.

A/N: This is a Zutara songfic meme.  
The rules I found are as follows:  
1) Choose a character or pairing you like!  
2) Get your win amp/ iTunes/ whatever program you use to listen to music working with a shuffle mode with all your songs.  
3) Get ready to write the first thing that pumps in your head as soon as a song starts!  
4) Write the drabble as long as that song is played, not longer.  
5) Write ten of these and then you're finished. (Do this with other pairings if you'd like...)

* * *

_1. Soft– Kings of Leon_

Katara looked out her window to see Zuko passed out in the garden. She raised an eyebrow and dragged him inside. He woke up, staring straight at her chest. She wrapped her arms around herself and debated slapping him. His eyes were bloodshot. He slurred something. She threw him back out into the garden. No way was she having a drunken Zuko around her.

* * *

_2. No one Mourns the Wicked – Wicked_

Zuko's funeral was small. For all he had done to rebuild the Fire Nation, he hadn't managed to make that many allies. The wounds were still too fresh. The war had lasted a hundred years. It would take that long for the world to redeem itself. Katara had been thrust into a public position. She always had the ability to unite people. She hated this. Not being able to tell them what a great person he had been. What his life was like. How he had been too young to go in this way. He had turned ill, most suspected poison. Out of grief she had allowed whoever so chose to kill his father and sister. She looked out into the crowd. At a brother and his twin sisters. So different yet so similar. Yet she had lead Aang to believe they were all his. She shook her head and watched as the flames engulfed the casket.

* * *

_3. Say My Name – Within Temptation_

I let the water form a glove on my hand. Bring it to the offending point. Pray that it works. Is it too close to his heart? I hold back tears. No use of crying. He moves. Says, "Thank you, Katara." He'll live. He said my name. If only in my memories and my heart, he'll live.

* * *

_4. Easy as Life – AIDA_

"Katara! You may never see that boy again! You're putting us all in danger."

She ran as fast as she could. To the courtyard. With the pond and the turtleducks. She cried. Thought of how he was the last time she had touched him. How much she wished to be with him. Her thoughts turned to her mother. She remembered her promise. She could never turn her back on people she cared about. She would resign herself to dreaming of him. But the love of one's people has to be more important than the love for one other person. She hopes he won't forget her.

* * *

_5. Ordinary Miracle – Sarah McLachlan_

"When did you first learn when you could bend?"

"I was five. We had a little celebration. It had been so long since there was a waterbender in the Southern Water Tribe. You?"

"Five too. It wasn't really anything special. I guess they expected I would be a firebender."

"Expected or not, being a bender is a gift."

"Eh."

"At least that's what I was always told. It's sort of like an ordinary miracle."

"Yeah. Even though people know there are benders, it's special."

* * *

_6. One Short Day – Wicked_

"Saunas."

"Libraries!"

"Palaces!"

"Museums!"

"Tea shops."

"You've got me there."

"If you wanted to have a girl's day out, maybe you should have invited Toph instead."

"No no no, I like it better with you."

"You what?"'

"I…might…like you."

He kissed her in the shadows.

* * *

_7. I'm Not that Girl – Kerry Ellis_

"No! Don't go!" Katara grabbed Zuko's hand as he turned to leave. Looked up at him the same time he did. Eyes met. Her heart leapt out of her chest. His look was so pitiful. They both knew he had to go to Mai. She dropped his hand. Stared at the ground. He lifted her chin with a finger. Gave a little smile. Ran off. She blinked back tears. This was ridiculous. She wasn't falling for him. The prince. But still. She could wish and pray that someday she would be his and he would be hers.

* * *

_8. Love – Robin Hood (Disney Animated)_

Katara sat on the floor, surrounded by pictures. She made faces at some of them. Particularly any with Azula. She wanted to hate the ones with Mai, but they had become friends by a bizarre twist of fate.

* * *

_9. My Strongest Suit – Aida_

Katara refused to be caught up in the pomp and circumstance of being the Fire Lord's wife. True, for special events she enjoyed getting dressed up. On most days she wore the simplest thing she could find. Zuko always found a way to compliment her. She made anything look good he said. Maybe today she'd wear one of those gaudy outfits. She pulled on the traditional outfit of the Fire Nation nobility. Smiled at the mirror. Yes, this could work. Spun around a few times. Tested her ability to dance. Turned away from the mirror. Her hair hung down loose. Arms snaked around her waist. She twisted around to see who. Her lips were caught in a kiss.

* * *

_10. Be Our Guest- Beauty and the Beast_

"Prince Zuko would like to invite you to dinner."

"Tell him I'm not coming."

"You'll have to eat eventually."

"He'll have to let me go eventually."

"It wasn't my idea to lock you up! You were the one who suggested trading yourself for your father. Not my problem."

"My corpse will be your problem."

"Fine. Stay in there for all I care."

"…"

"Katara…I'm sorry…please…come eat. The servants worked hard on this meal. We have stewed sea prunes—"

"Where?"

"Right this way. And oww, careful when you open doors."

…

"That was lovely. I'm stuffed!"

* * *

A/N: These were a lot of fun to do, and a nice alternative to writing my chapter story. Reviews are much appreciated.  
Next: a drabble or a oneshot. I'm not sure.


End file.
